A Commentary: jo bel nd da dokter hoo
by RoselleAutumnSunrise
Summary: Well, this is the story that got deleted by somebody. I hope you still enjoy it. Flames will be used for fireworks!
1. Chapter 3 Dorkter Who has no taste

**A/N: Ok, hi again. This is the reposted 3rd chapter. Unfortunately the front 2 chapters are all gone...I didnt keep backup copies. Sorry! I think I will have the rewrite them but it will take a while. **

**Hello :) Wow everyone checks fanfiction rather regularly! I only updated yesterday and today there were 2 new reviews! Thank you so much, the reviews really mean a lot to me :) Sorry for the spelling mistakes! #^_^ Oh and I might not be updtaing for a while as I have to wait for Jo Bel to upload new chapters and besides I'm rather busy recently...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or anyone else mentioned in the story. And no offense meant to anyone except Jo Bel.**

****We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. - Sirius Black****

R u likIN da StrY?/ **(Obviously not.)** I am. **(Well, that's because you have no common sense and can miraculously read your words.)**

Alrite daarryl nd I r getting mareed tuseday **(A few days ago)** so no mor updats til AGUST! **(This is great!) **111 cuz wer goin on our honeymoon! **(I hope they never come back.)**111

Dkter Hoo chap 3 **(Dorkter changes his name every "Chappy" like Darrel.)**

Da DKTR SCREEMED, "no….. it a … … … … … DLK!111111""""" **(What is a DLK?)**

I jmpd on da dlk n beet it wid mii pichfurk! It flld oer nd diEd11111111 " **(WHere did she get the pitchfork from? Oh, I know. She magicked it out. And she's so amazingly strong. Perfect in every sense. NOT.)**

"Saly u savd me," da dkter hoo sd. **(Yes, "Saly" saved him while he was doing nothing at the side. What a wimp.)**

"I noe!" I sd wid mi suthern axent. **(She has never heard of humility.)**

"U r awsom" he sd. **(And he does not know when to stop the bootlicking.)**

"lts go on a dat," he sad. **(Aren't you on a date now?)**

wE wnt roun da stors, den da dktr hoo kssd me! **(Dorkter you really are progressing too fast.)**

2 B CNTNUDE **(Don't continue!)**

Prevew: WE KILLD CAPTIN JAK CUZ HES UGLEE ND GAY **(Although I don't know who this is, he is probably a good person who in Jo Bel's eyes is bad. Like Dumbledore in her Harry Potter fic. ) **


	2. Chapter 4 Dorkter has a new name!

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was rather long so I took one whole day to do it. Please forgive me for not uploading earlier as I was somewhere with no Internet access :3 **** Oh and I added some paragraphing.**

**I JUST SAW THAT THIS DOCTOR WHO FIC (the jo bel one) JUST GOT REMOVED!**

****"'_Braccas meas vescimini_!'I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant 'Eat my pants!" - PJO ****

ALrite yall almos all of dis chaptr is ediyted bi me nd darryl. **(Ooh. Is darryl's language better than yours? Im so excited!) So I dDINT steel it ok. (Do you think this protect your stories from flames? I'm sorry, but it is not working. AT ALL. MUAHAHA!)**

Docter Who Chptr 4** (Wow. Docter Who is spelt correctly!)**

I relly tink ta grammer s bedder in dis chapr. **(I really dont think so. Everything has, to coin a popular term, deproved.)**

Da Docter iz sooooooo SXY.** (Erhm. TMI)** Hiz lipz r lik fir and water **(how is that SEXY?)** nd blood and perlo** (? What's perlo? Oh, and blood isn't supposed to be sexy. Even if you are a vampire,.and don't you insult them by claiming to be one!)** and is end wind n raen n fier**(you mentioned fire already! And isn't rain the same as water?)**

"I luv u Sallee!" **(Sallee. Another variation of Sally. Well isn't Jo Bel ever so creative, inventing ever so many names for her "stolen" characters.)** Da Doktor Hoo **(I see a leopard never changes its spots.)** sd,

'I luv u 2!111" I sd anaoyidly **(What is this? Jo Bel never fails to give me more questions than she can answer.)**

Sudnly! A! Nothern! Dalk! Showed! Up! **(I proclaim you a sufferer of the Extreme Usage Of Exclaimation Marks Disease.)**

"I LUV U SALLLEE!1111" **(Not another one. Sheesh - does she have some kind of hormone that makes those guys fall madly in love with her? I see no other explanation)** it screamed in ets annoying nOrThurN acEEnt. **(Lets ignore that part. I have no grudge whatsoever against Northeners.)**

Wht da freekin hekk!11" I screemes.**(screemes - the combination of screams and Jo Bel flavour ice cream. Yuck.)**

"Saev me Saly!111" da docter WHO sd.** (Again, Dorkter calls for help from his heroine. This is SO new.**)

i shot it w/ mi pchfruk. IT DEID!11111 **(Her pitchfork must have magic powers.)**

salleee u saved me) da dokter sd. **(Am I the only one who finds this very familiar?**)

\:I knoe I did!" I shoted.** (She shot Dorkter Who, then herself. Happy Ever After!)**

Den da dokter hoo sed. **(._.)** I hav aa secrit for u job el. **(Your secret is no more a secret, Dorkter. Jo Bel is such a gossipmonger, now everyone who reads this will know your secret. Smart move, bro.)**

OMG wat is it.** (Random.)**

I hav to tel u…..

…

…..** (Jo Bel cannot think of what to say because of her limited brain cells.)**

MI REEL NAM!111111111111111111111111** (Atlantis Complex on the move!)**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH wat is it. **(Punctuation?)**

Darryl, he said anorexicly. **(Is that supposed to be sexy?)**

''wow you ar soo hot daryl. **(The way Jo Bel celebrates her "love" for darryl makes me want to puke)**

No call me docter hoo. No1 must evr know mi tru nam!11111 **(isnt Jo Bel anyone? :/)**

"ok. Wta do we do now.:** (A question?)**

'we must kil a gay man, namd captin jak. **(From one of the reviews - thanks so much - I have gathered that my guess is right. Don't you lay a single finger on him, Jo Bel!)** Because gay people r so dum. **(This is so false.)**

I know, rite!11 **(No I dont know because I don't think the same way as you. If I did I would commit suicide.)**

SuDNLy A MEN wlkd up!111 it wAS… … .. . .. . . .. … …. …. … … … … … .. … ABREHUM LINKIN! **(NOO! Why Lincoln?)**

TOOOOOOOO BE CONTINUUUEED!1111111111111111111111 **(Stop it please! I can't take any more of this, and im sure those readers can't too!)**


End file.
